


Wired

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which parenting is utterly exhausting.[Prompt: Wired]





	Wired

Being a parent is exhausting. The triplets are five years old, but parenting hasn’t got easier in those five years. If anything, it’s gotten harder.

The triplets are just such hard work. they’re obsessed with figure skating and try to stay up all night to watch it, and if they’re not doing that then they’re all over social media, doing things like taking a video of Yuuri and posting it online for everyone to see (and she knows that turned out wonderfully, but that’s not the point).

Yeah, it’s much harder to look after them these days. Will it ever get less exhausting?

 

* * *

 

One morning, Yuuko is awoken by the sound of giggling. She groans and rolls over to look at the clock. It is only 5:30am.

Utterly exhausted, she yawns and prods Takeshi until he awakes too.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“The girls are up.”

“This early? Would it kill them to sleep for more than six hours?”

“I don’t think they can,” Yuuko says. “I think their brains are just wired up like this.”

“Well mine is wired up to need more sleep than that,” Takeshi says, his eyes closing.

“Oh no you don’t!” she says, prodding him again. “Come on, I’m exhausted too. But we need to get them back to bed, and it’s impossible to do it alone.”

Takeshi groans. “Fiar enough.”

The two exhausted parents get out of bed and go wandering through their home. Sure enough, they find the triplets on the couch, under a blanket with the laptop playing figure skating videos.

“Go back to bed,” Yuuko says.

“But Moooooom!” the girls whine.

“Fine, whatever. Just keep it down. We’re going back to bed,” Takeshi says, taking her hand.

Yuuko laughs. They really aren’t wired up for this.


End file.
